Poor Winners (Episode 5.1)
Flood: I can not tell you how long I was not too happy. I'm sure you've already heard about the escapade of Anome? Delicious, is it not? Greed, betrayal ... I almost feel offended just thinking about it. And poor, poor Niobe, beaten by one of its so-called allies. I see no way to make this more fun. Unless ... Maybe something. Tell me more! More details, more testimonials! And I know just the person to find me ... I send you delve into computers Zionites, be discreet. The operative then went to the headquarters of Zion at the request of Flood. After having removed the guard, he found a computer. Computer: ZionOS records of transactions Entry # 2634 Tyn: Soldier, of course you know about the tragedy that struck Zion. Who could have known that Anome was going to turn against Niobe herself? We have information saying that Niobe has survived treason, but remains in critical condition. We must find her! Alas, something prevents us from accessing the location of the building where she was shot. We continue to determine what happened inside. We located a guard in front of the place of meeting. Talk to him and see what you can find. Location: Sector 32A, Subsection D Flood: What, what what? So like that, Niobe is a prisoner and Zion can not save it! I return to my notice earlier. It can be even better. Much better. I think you should visit this guard. I hope it will prove expressive. The operative arrived on the scene where the guard Zionite discovered by Flood and will be seen by disguising himself as an operative of Zion. Zionite Guard: Hey, I already spoke to someone (about) everything. The elevator did not go to the floor, the stairs were arrested, what do you want? And first, who are you? Tyndall did not talk about you. With all the information in hand, the operator leaves the scene before attracting attention. Flood:. The elevator did not go to the floor, the stairs were arrested ... This does not surprise me to see a black cat walk in Parraga. It seems that the machines have used one of their tricks, but why? What would they gain by disparraitre Niobe of this world? It's time to take a look into the affairs of (the) Toasters. I found a nice little place to visit for you, checked the records of their conversations and finds that they have to do is dedant. The operative encounters some men from the Security Machine at the scene and rid them fast enough. He then went to computers. Computers: Searching ... Anome. Search all transmissions ... Sent to Operations: This information is not very promising ... Anome and his crew seem to have disappeared from the real world and the matrix. Thanks to our contact at Zion, we learned that he also managed to "erase" the entire floor where Niobe and his associates. The influence of the vials can already be felt. Our task becomes all the more urgent. I will contact you. Searching ... Anome. Search all transmissions ... Sent to Operations: Their activities have reached intolerable levels. I requested a meeting with a representative of Zion to discuss the situation. You will encounter the controller of Zion, Anome. We need clarification on the position of Zion. Searching ... Anome. Search all transmissions ... Transmitted by the operator: This guy gives me the shower ... You can go out now. Flood: It seems that our sources are mixed ... There are lots of old things there dedant. But that about Fiolle? Very interesting ... No wonder the Machines have wanted to retrieve their suitcases this way ... Imagine what a guy with more imagination than this idiot anomie could do with! I insult you but I'm much too happy for this today. Call me later. I'm sure I could find a reason to do so. *''Episode 5.1: Saving Captain Niobe (Part 1)'' Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 5.1)‎ Category:Episode 5.1 Missions